1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for maintaining a bow, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for maintaining a bow in a predetermined position.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,302 discloses a portable rifle maintenance center which includes a rectangular tray having a gun support fork attachable to the rectangular tray for temporarily supporting a rifle in a horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,613 discloses a rifle support having vertical uprights for positioning the rifle, and further including an integral storage compartment for such items used with the rifle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,593 shows a similar structure having vertical supports for retaining a long-barreled rifle in a horizontal position and further includes a storage compartment as shown in either of FIGS. 1 or 2 of the disclosure.
The problem with devices of the type shown in these patents is that they were not suitable for use in supporting a bow. Further, the devices shown were not designed to support a bow in one of a plurality of predetermined bow positions so that the bow could be, for example, cleaned, serviced or otherwise maintained.